DMR-003
(through the Designated Marksman Kit) • (through the Skull Thunder Army) • (through the Black Friday Megapack 2016) •Tier 10 of Trial 3 of the Trick or Treat (Event) |Clip Size? = 8 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Rifle}} DMR1.png|The DMR-003 In Menu. Screenshot_2015-12-13-11-34-50.png|The DMR-003 in Start Screen. Proof.jpg|Bolt Action Reloading. dmr.jpg|A real-life DMR, despite having slightly different looks. Screen Shot 2017-01-22 at 11.26.57 pm.png|The weapon's reload animation (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-22 at 11.27.05 pm.png|The weapon's reload animation (2). Designated_Marksman.png|The DMR-003 along with the bundle! The DMR-003 ("Designated Marksman Rifle"-003) is a Rifle that was added in the Winter Camp Update and can only be obtained by purchasing it either separately or through the said bundles. According to the update description, it is a "TRUE one-shot kill", however, it can still be "nerfed" to a 2 shot kill. Strategy The DMR-003 is a highly deadly weapon and is mainly used at medium or long range due to its Range and Accuracy. Since it deals the highest Damage out of all Snipers (per shot), most opponents will die even with a body shot, and headshots are instant kills. It's recommended to equip either the D.M. Pants or the Golden Fire Pants due to the weapon's low Agility, doing so can enhance your chances of surviving significantly (if you'd also like to play a little balance of offense-defense, rather than a full on run-and-gun tactic). Like all Rifle, this weapon also provides an "aim assist", aiming either at an opponent's body or head when pointed towards one. Therefore, you should use it while standing at a high spot that is well-protected for the best results. It takes a second after you fire every bullet to recover from its recoil and to reload, so time your shot properly and make sure you have your target in your crosshairs. This weapon could be best-suited for players that mainly only want to support their teammates from far behind, or for a Free-For-All sniper battles, so equip the DMR-003, aim high and low, and pick your target wisely. Weapon Analysis Advantages * Infinite Range. * Headshots are instant kills, except when enemy wears a high-defense gear, such as the Knight Cuirass. * Body shots are instant kills for the most part (Except when the enemy wears either the Biker Bandana/U.F. Mask or Knight Cuirass, along with 20% Health with both Health perks bought). * Very accurate. * Large Ammo Clip (8 Bullets). * Can be buffed by some equipments. * Have scope attachment. Its scope magnifies more than other snipers. Disadvantages * Bolt-action reload, thus reloads slowly after every shot. * Slow reload time (although decent if equipped with the D.M. Front Pack). * No crosshair. * Doesn't auto-aim on the body nearly as quickly or as well as other Rifles, so it'd take lots of skill to aim and/or adjust the scope correctly. * It can be nerfed by 60% by wearing the U.F. Mask/Biker Bandana, Medic Jacket and Medic Pants. Trivia * This weapon is based on the French PGM Ultima Ratio Sniper Rifle. ** However, the PGM Ultima Ratio in real life is not a Designated Marksman Rifle. * This weapon uses a Hand Grenade explosion as its firing sound, although according to others, it sounds like a "de-amplify" explosive firing sounds of the Dragon's Breath Cannon. * On the rear of the rifle, the words 'One Shot' can be seen. * It has the same stats as the Hunter Rifle. Category:Weapons Category:Snipers Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:4 Damage Weapons Category:4 Range Weapons Category:4 Accuracy Weapons Category:2 Agility Weapons